Ebla
The Kingdom of Ebla is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it as the third nation besides Elam and Babylon in 1988 BC. Major cities include Ebla, the capital, Guzana, Atanni, Ammašu, Azam, Daraum, Luban, Dusigu, Gubazu, Lub, Arhatu, Larugadu, Igingalliš and Mabarra. The King is usually called Malik, the Queen is called Maliktum. The king's other wives are called "Dam En" (woman of the king) and they are grouped as "Dam-mah En" (Senior) and "Dam-en Tur" (Junior). The Queen-Mother is called "Ama-Gal En" and has an important position in court and ceremony. The Kings siblings are called "Šeš En" (brothers) and "Nin-ni En" (sisters). The title of a son of the King is Dumu-nita en (for Princes) and Dumu-mi En (for Princesses). The royal harem is located at Azam. =List of Kings of Ebla= House of Ibrium * Ibrium I. 2356-2344 * Dubuhu-Ada I. 2344-2310 * Ibrium II. 2310-2296 * Ar-Ennum I. 2296-2295 * Ibrium III. 2295-2261 * Ibbi-Sipish I. 2261-2253 * Ar-Ennum II. 2253-2249 * First conquest by Mari , Marian general Zizi placed on th throne as vassal king of Mari House of Zizi * Zizi I. 2249-2241 * Yaggid-Lim I. 2241-2235 * Zizi II. 2235 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Ibbi-Sipish II. 2235-2228 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Yahdun-Lim I. 2228-2222 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Irkab-Damu I. 2222-2210 * Ar-Ennum III. 2210-2208 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Yaggid-Lim II. 2208-2204 * Zizi III. 2204-2199 * Ikun-Shamash I. 2199 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Ibrium IV. 2199-2178 * Ibrium V. 2178-2170 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Yaggid-Lim III. 2170-2168 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Irkab-Damu II. 2168-2158 * Ar-Ennum IV. 2158-2144 * Ibrium VI. 2144-2138 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Ikun-Shamash II. 2138-2130 * Yaggid-Lim IV. 2130 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Ibrium VII. 2130-2127 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Yaggid-Lim IV. (again) 2127-2124 * Yahdun-Lim II. 2124-2118 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Ibrium VIII. 2118-2105 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Iblul-Il I. 2105-2100 * Yaggid-Lim V. 2100-2098 * Yahdun-Lim III. 2098-2097 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Irkab-Damu III. 2097-2090 * Ibrium IX. 2090-2079 * Igrish-Halam I. 2079-2078 * Dubuhu-Ada II. 2078-2070 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Iblul-Il II. 2070-2065 * Yahdun-Lim IV. 2065-2064 * Zizi IV. 2064-2059 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Dubuhu-Ada III. 2059-2057 * Igrish-Halam II. 2057-2030 * Irkab-Damu IV. 2030-2015 * Ibrium X. 2015-2013 House of Zizi (renewed conquest) * Zizi V. 2013-2008 * Iblul-Il III. 2008-2004 * Yahdun-Lim V. 2004-2002 House of Ibrium(Restoration) * Igrish-Halam III. 2002-2000 * Ibrium XI. 2000-1988 * (Ibrium XI. was impaled publicly after the conquest, Chedorlaomer I. decreed the creation of a dual monarchy, under a king from the Ibrium and Zizi royal houses. This system continued until 1916 BC when the last Zizi King Yahdun-Lim VII died. The second throne of Ebla was given to a junior line of the Royal House, named the House of Zikir-Damu. After Iptur-Dagan II's death in 1876 BC the dual monarchy was replaced with a singular monarchy once more.) House of Ibrium * Ibrium XII. 1988-1976 * Igrish-Halam IV. 1976-1954 * Irkab-Damu V. 1954-1932 * Ibrium XIII. 1932-1929 * Dubuhu-Ada IV. 1929-1911 * Igrish-Halam V. 1911-1907 * Igrish-Halam VI. 1907-1871 * Ibrium XIV. 1871-1866 * Ar-Ennum V. 1866-1844 * Dubuhu-Ada V. 1844-1831 * Igrish-Halam VII. 1831-1815 * Ar-Ennum VI. 1815-1798 * Ibbi-Sipish III. 1798-1771 with : * Ibrium XV. 1774-1759 * Irkab-Damu VI. 1759-1733 * Ibrium XVI. 1733-1712 * Ibbi-Sipish IV. 1712-1690 * Ar-Ennum VII. 1690-1673 * Dubuhu-Ada VI. 1673-1651 with : * Ibrium XVII. 1670-1647 * Irkab-Damu VII. 1647-1622 * Ar-Ennum VIII. 1622-1605 * Ibbi-Sipish V. 1605-1594 * Irkab-Damu VIII. 1594-1534 * Ibrium XVIII. 1534-1520 * Ibbi-Sipish VI. 1520-1500 * Ar-Ennum IX. 1500-1483 * Dubuhu-Ada VII. 1483-1471 * Igrish-Halam VIII. 1471-1444 * Irkab-Damu IX. 1444-1423 * Ibbi-Sipish VII. 1423-1406 * Ar-Ennum X. 1406-1381 * Dubuhu-Ada VIII. 1381-1360 * Ibrium XIX. 1360-1340 * Irkab-Damu X. 1340-1320 * Igrish-Halam IX. 1320-1310 * Ibbi-Sipish VIII. 1310-1280 * Ar-Ennum XI. 1280-1264 * Ibrium XX. 1264-1230 * Igrish-Halam X. 1230-1214 * Ar-Ennum XII. 1214-1200 * Ibbi-Sipish IX. 1200-1181 * Irkab-Damu XI. 1181-1152 * Dubuhu-Ada IX. 1152-1133 * Ar-Ennum XIII. 1133-1102 * Ibrium XXI. 1102-1086 * Igrish-Halam XI. 1086-1055 * Ibbi-Sipish X. 1055-1020 * Dubuhu-Ada X. 1020-992 * Ar-Ennum XIV. 992-987 * Ibrium XXII. 987-963 * Igrish-Halam XII. 963-931 * Dubuhu-Ada XI. 931-912 * Igrish-Halam XIII. 912-888 * Ar-Ennum XV. 888-862 * Ibbi-Sipish XI. 862-834 * Irkab-Damu XII. 834-812 * Dubuhu-Ada XII. 812-788 * Ibrium XXIII. 788-759 * Ibbi-Sipish XII. 759-738 * Ibrium XXIV. 738-710 * Dubuhu-Ada XIII. 710-708 * Ar-Ennum XVI. 708-689 * Irkab-Damu XIII. 689-670 * Ibrium XXIV. 670-655 * Ibbi-Sipish XIII. 655-632 * Dubuhu-Ada XIV. 632-617 * Ar-Ennum XVII. 617-602 * Ibrium XXV. 602-583 * Irkab-Damu XIV. 583-565 * Ibbi-Sipish XIV. 565-534 * Dubuhu-Ada XV. 534-505 * Ar-Ennum XVIII. 505-495 * Igrish-Halam XIV. 495-470 * Ibbi-Sipish XV. 470-445 * Irkab-Damu XV. 445-419 * Ibrium XXVI. 419-401 * Ar-Ennum XIX. 401-382 * Igrish-Halam XV. 382-354 * Ibbi-Sipish XVI. 354-330 * Irkab-Damu XVI. 330-302 * Ar-Ennum XX. 302-281 * Ibrium XXVII. 281-255 * Dubuhu-Ada XVI. 255-229 * Ibbi-Sipish XVII. 229-203 * Ibrium XXVIII. 203-191 * Irkab-Damu XVII. 191-178 * Ar-Ennum XXI. 178-156 * Ibbi-Sipish XVIII. 156-121 * Dubuhu-Ada XVII. 121-98 * Igrish-Halam XVI. 98-64 BC * Ibrium XXIX. 64-28 BC * Ar-Ennum XXII. 28-2 BC * Dubuhu-Ada XVIII. 2 BC-1 AD * Ibrium XXX. 1 AD-32 AD * Igrish-Halam XVII.32-60 * Irkab-Damu XVIII. 60-89 * Ar-Ennum XXIII. 89-114 * Dubuhu-Ada XIX. 114-148 * Ibrium XXXI. 148-181 * Ibbi-Sipish XIX. 181-207 * Igrish-Halam XVIII. 207-235 * Ar-Ennum XXIV. 235-275 * Dubuhu-Ada XX. 275-291 * Irkab-Damu XIX. 291-313 * Ibrium XXXII. 313-340 * Igrish-Halam XIX. 340-373 * Ar-Ennum XXV. 373-405 * Ibbi-Sipish XX. 405-436 * Irkab-Damu XX. 436-478 * Dubuhu-Ada XXI. 478-506 * Igrish-Halam XX. 506-545 * Ibrium XXXIII. 545-574 * Ibrium XXXIV. 574-596 * Ibbi-Sipish XXI. 596-620 * Irkab-Damu XXI. 620-656 * Ar-Ennum XXVI. 656-679 * Igrish-Halam XXI. 679-704 * Dubuhu-Ada XXII. 704-741 * Irkab-Damu XXII. 741-777 * Ibrium XXXV. 777-818 * Ibbi-Sipish XXII. 818-844 * Igrish-Halam XXII. 844-880 * Ibrium XXXVI. 880-913 * Zikir-Damu II 913-916 * Dubuhu-Ada XXIII. 916-951 * Ar-Ennum XXVII. 951-981 * Irkab-Damu XXIII. 981-1006 * Ibbi-Sipish XXIII. 1006-1040 * Ibrium XXXVII. 1040-1071 * Igrish-Halam XXIII. 1071-1096 * Ar-Ennum XXVIII. 1096-1118 * Irkab-Damu XXIV. 1118-1143 * Ibbi-Sipish XXIV. 1143-1180 * Ibrium XXXVIII. 1180-1205 * Dubuhu-Ada XXIV. 1205-1242 * Igrish-Halam XXIV. 1242-1280 * Irkab-Damu XXV. 1280-1310 * Ar-Ennum XXIX. 1310-1350 with: * Zikir-Damu III 1314-1326 * Dubuhu-Ada XXV. 1350-1377 * Ibrium XXXIX. 1377-1402 * Irkab-Damu XXVI. 1402-1418 * Igrish-Halam XXV. 1418-1456 * Ar-Ennum XXX. 1456-1484 with : * Ibbi-Sipish XXV. 1481-1515 * Irkab-Damu XXVII. 1515-1540 * Dubuhu-Ada XXVI. 1540-1561 * Igrish-Halam XXVI. 1561-1593 * Ibrium XL. 1593-1618 * Ibbi-Sipish XXVI. 1618-1641 * Ar-Ennum XXXI. 1641-1676 * Irkab-Damu XXVIII. 1676-1703 * Ibrium XLI. 1703-1720 * Dubuhu-Ada XXVII. 1720-1740 * Ibrium XLII. 1740-1775 * Ar-Ennum XXXII. 1775-1793 * Zikir-Damu IV 1793-1797 * Ibrium XLIII. 1797-1819 * Ibbi-Sipish XXVII. 1819-1841 * Ibrium XLIV. 1841-1877 * Igrish-Halam XXVII. 1877-1889 * Ibrium XLV . 1889- with: * Iptur-Dagan III 1889- House of Zizi * Yahdun-Lim VI. 1988-1981 * Zizi VI. 1981-1971 * Ilshu I. 1971-1956 * Iblul-Il IV. 1956-1931 * Yahdun-Lim VII. 1931-1916 BC House of Zikir-Damu * Zikir-Damu I 1916-1910 BC * Iptur-Dagan I 1910-1898 * Aba-Lim I 1898-1890 BC * Iptur-Dagan II 1890-1876 =Religion= The Gods The main Gods in Ebla include * Aʾaldu, God * Adamma, Rašap's consort * Adanu, the father of the Gods * Adarawan, Mountain God, Lord of the Eagles, God of Današ and Sutig * The god Agu * Alu * AMA-ra * Ammarigu * Aniru, God * Ašdabil * Baliha, the River Goddess * Baradu, consort of Ašdabil * Barama, Kura's spouse * Belatu, Dagon's consort * Dabinatu, Alu's consort * Dabir, guardian god of the city of Ebla * Dagon ("Tilu-Matim", "dew of the earth") * Daiʾn, God * Ganana, Goddess * Gapadu * Garainu * Guladu, Agu's spouse * Guša * Haburitum, Goddess of the Khabur river * Hadda of Halab * Hadabal * Halabatu, Spouse of Hadda of Halab * Ida, deity of the Palace * Ingaladu * Isatu Goddess of Fire * Išhara, * Išru, God * Kabkab, the god of the morning star * Kamiš * Kašalu, (Košar/Kothar) * Kura, God of the Royal Family, * Labudu * Lalitum * Nidakul of Luban * Ninkardu * Rašap, god of protection against plagues * Sami’u * Šanugaru, the God of the New Moon, husband of Išhara * Sasa of Garamu, Wada'anu's wife * Sišeru, the deified Coccus ilicis * Šamagan * Šipiš the sun god who is the guardian of justice * Timut * Tud * Utu, the sun god * Utu.sal, his spouse and sun goddess * Wada'anu the "divine spirit" god to consult in relation to the deceased * Zilašu, Goddess of wine and honey Temples * The Red Temple of Kura at Ebla * The Temple of Hadad, which includes a life size chariot of Hadad, accompanied by a life size statue of Hadad and his consort. * The House of the Star, the Temple of Dagon and Belatu. * The Temple of Rašap and Adamma at Atanni Cult Centres Rašap * Hadanni Hadabal * Larugadu Išhara * Mane * Zuramu * Uguaš The Deified Royal Ancestors * Nenaš, honoured in the House of Death mausoleum where the royal ancestors are buried. The Cult Centres of the Royal Palace * Kura * Timut * Šamagan Other Cult Centres * The Sacred Pool of Arhatu Priestly Offices High Priest of Ebla The highest religious position in Ebla is that of "Man of the Gods"/Lu-dingir-dingir/High Priest of Ebla. Dam-dingir of Hadabal of Luban A Princess of the Royal House is typically initiated as High Priestess/Dam-dingir (Spouse of the Deity) to Hadabal of Luban. The Priestess has an official residence at Luban. Purifier Priest/Attendant of Kura The Pašeš/Attendant of Kura is a High official in charge of the transfer of the statue of the God Kura. Lumaš Excorcist. The Šeš-II-ib confraternity The confraternity consists of members of the royal family and other important families of Ebla. They are devoted to the cults of various gods and usually serve between two and three years. Rituals The Royal Wedding The ceremonies of the royal wedding begin with the Bride-Queen sacrificing one sheep to the Sun and one to the royal ancestor of the dynasty. On the first day the bride cannot enter the city. Gifts of her "father's house" are sent to the Gods and Temple of Kura on the second, entering through the Gate of Kura at the Nort-Nort-East Side of the city. In the Temple of Kura the Bride offers to Kura, Barama, Išru and Išhara. On the fourth day, a procession follows in the direction of Nirar. The Gods Kura, Barama and Aniru are moved from their Temples, each on seperate carts drawn by oxen, while the King and Queen travel on carts pulled by mules. They are accompanied by the High Priest of Ebla and the Attendant of Kura. The procession goes on the road to Masad, Nirar, Lub, and passed into Irad, then to Uduḫudu, making offerings to the deified Kings, then go to Bir, where offerings are made to Išru, and then entering the city of Niap where offerings are given to the Gods Kamiš, Aʾaldu and Daiʾn. On the seventh day the procession enters Nenaš. The king and queen, together with the statues of Kura and Barama enter “the house of the death”/é ma-tim /bayt mawtim/. The King and Queen then "sit on the throne of their fathers by the Waters of Mašad, those of NIrar". The Mother-goddess Nintu “makes an announcement, and the announcement that Nintu makes is that there is a new god Kura, a new goddess Barama, a new king, a new queen." The subsequent rights at Nenaš take place in three seven day cycles, with offerings to Kura, Barama and the deified ancestors during each cycle. On returning to Ebla the "renewed" King offers to the deified ancestors and to Išḫara and at the Kura Temple, which rites takes a further two seven day cycles, the ceremony totalling six weeks. The mašdabu ritual During the second months of the year, the God Kura receives 6 sheep on the occasion of the mašdabu. The "woman of Nenaš" woves the Mašdabu pallium, made from black and white wool brought by the Attendant of Kura to Nenaš. Sadabiš Ritual The "dressing" (Sadabiš) ritual happens during the fifth month The King and Queen arrive at Nenaš for the dressing, a rite for the anniversary of the Royal wedding, where a sacrifice of 15 sheep occurs. The Opening of the Temple of Ganana In the fourth of fifth month, the Divine Pair of Kura and Barama are brought to the House of the dead in Nenaš, after which the Gate of the Temple of Ganana is ritually opened. The Dimumu Ritual The Dimumu ritual, also known as the "Yearning for the deceased Kings" is a ritual honouring the dead and deified rulers of Ebla. It takes place in the cemetery of the royal palace and involves the sacrifice of sheep. Greater Šaba'tum ritual The Greater Šaba'tum ritual is celebrated at the Kura temple and it's adjoining "House of the Dead" mausoleum. The ritual honours Kura (invoked as "Gutim", "the Former one") and Barama by giving various offerings to the gods. The Renewal of the Silver Head of Kura During the third month of the Eblaitic cultic calendar, silver is given to the Red Temple of Kura, in order to renew the Silver Mask of the statue of the deity in his Temple. A pair of gold bracelets of Kura are also renewed each year. Sacrifices to Hadad Each year Hadad receives two offerings of maces at Ebla and once at Lub. Sacrifices to Rašap Each year Rašap receives a mace and four bull horns. The Procession of Hadabal At the end of the year a procession in the honour of Hadabal starts from the city of Luban and passes through Mardum, Zidaik, Zarami, Ibsarík, Darib, Ibsuki, Aneik, then through Darib again into Gubazu and then into Ebla and then through Adatik, Arigu, Arzú, Ganat, Išdamugú, Šadadu, Daraum, Dubù tur, Arga, Nanabiš, Dubuki, Ùdurúm, Šè’àmu, Adubù, Zabu, Bùran, Sidamu, Darin, Ambar, Abaum, Gàru, Dušidu, Ùran, Abùdu, Arugú, Ikdar and Lu-teki. Among the participants are members of the šeš-II-ib confraternity, which is bound to the palace and consists of members of prominent families of Ebla. The Great Festival of Hadabal of Luban The Great festival of Hadabal of Luban take place in the eleventh month, with the King being present at the Temple of Luban, along with his ministers. Lesser members of the royal house and those of the šeš-II-ib celebrated at Larugadu. The Opening Festival of Hadabal of Larugadu The festival begins with several sacrifices to Hadabal of Larugadu offered by the king, the crown prince, the queen and the crown prince's wife while sacrifices were also simultaneously offered to his temple at Larugadu, in the presence of officials and the šeš-II-ib. The Initiation of the Dam-Dingir of Hadabal of Luban When a Priness is initated into the cult of Hadabal of Luban as his High Priestess and "Spouse", she takes a habit, after which the priests then offer a mantel to the Goddess Lady of Luban, Hadabal's divine wife. Food Offerings to the Divine Kings The Divine Ancestors and Kings receive food offerings on the occassion of the King's meal. Bracelet Offerings Each year two bracelets each are offered for the gods Ammarik and Ašdabil Other regular offerings * Offerings (nídba) to Hadabal of Larugadu * Offerings to Hadabal of Luban * Offerings Hadabal of the Palace * The yearly offering of a mašdabu to Ganana